fantasy_association_footballfandomcom-20200215-history
2018–19 Liverpool F.C. season
The 2018–19 season is Liverpool's 127th season in existence, and their 56th consecutive season in the top flight of English football and the club's 27th consecutive season in the Premier League. Liverpool also participating in the UEFA Champions League, the FA Cup and the League Cup. Having won the Premier League last season, Liverpool also participated in the FA Community Shield on 4 August 2018, beating Tottenham Hotspur in the match, by a result of 1–0. As European champions, Liverpool also participated in the UEFA Super Cup on 10 August 2018, beating UEFA Europa League winners Lazio by a scoreline of 3–0. The club will also participate in the FIFA Club World Cup, representing UEFA. Tom C. Werner is the Chairman of the Club for the season. Season review August 4 August: Liverpool win the FA Community Shield, beating Tottenham Hotspur by a result of 1–0, with Paulo Dybala scoring the only goal of the game, in the 40th minute. 8 August: Liverpool win the UEFA Super Cup, beating Lazio by a result of 3–0, with Philippe Coutinho, Axel Witsel and Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain. 12 August: Liverpool win their first Premier League of the season against Newcastle United by a scoreline of 1–0, with Leandro Paredes scoring the only goal. 17 August: Liverpool won their first Premier League away game of the season, winning against Sunderland by a scoreline of 4–0, with Roberto Firmino, Leandro Paredes, Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain and Philippe Coutinho getting on the score sheet. 26 August: Liverpool won their third Premier League game of the season, beating Middlesbrough by a score of 3–0, with Roberto Firmino getting on the score sheet twice and Mohamed Salah once. Jan Oblak also provided his third consecutive clean sheet of the season. September 9 September: Liverpool won at Wolverhampton Wanderers with a score of 4–0, with Leandro Paredes and Paulo Dybala both scoring twice. 12 September: Liverpool won their first group stage game in the UEFA Champions League of the season against Maribor, winning by a result of 6–1 in an away game, with Mohamed Salah, Axel Witsel, Paulo Dybala, Kostas Manolas, Adam Lallana and Pedro Chirivella scoring a goal each. Liverpool also conceded a goal for the first time this season. 15 September: Liverpool beat Arsenal 4–0 at Anfield, with Mohamed Salah, Paulo Dybala, Philippe Coutinho and Naby Keïta scoring the goals. 19 September: Liverpool beat Bournemouth in the League Cup third round, with Emre Can, Pedro Chirivella and Naby Keïta all scoring twice in a 6–3 away win. 22 September: Liverpool suffered their first loss of the season, with a 0–3 away loss to Chelsea. This was also the first game of the season in which Liverpool failed to score a goal. 25 September: Liverpool beat Beşiktaş in their second UEFA Champions League group stage game, by a score of 4–1, with Paulo Dybala, Roberto Firmino and Daniel Sturridge (2) scoring the goals. October 1 October: Liverpool returned to winning ways in the Premier League by beating Manchester City at home by a scoreline of 1–0. Paulo Dybala scored the only game of the match. 7 October: Liverpool beat rivals Manchester United in the North-West derby at Old Trafford, with Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain and Roberto Firmino scoring the goals. 13 October: Liverpool beat Leeds United at home by a scoreline of 3–0, with Paulo Dybala, Emre Can and Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain scoring a goal. Leandro Paredes also provided three assists in this game. 17 October: Liverpool beat Benfica in their third UEFA Champions League group stage game, winning 2–1 in Portugal with Philippe Coutinho and Leandro Paredes scoring the goals. 20 October: Liverpool beat Leicester City in the Premier League, winning 4–0. Saúl Ñíguez, Emre Can, Naby Keïta and Daniel Sturridge scored one goal each. 23 October: Liverpool beat Crystal Palace in the League Cup fourth round at Selhurst Park, winning 5–1. Leandro Paredes (2), Pedro Chirivella (2) and Roberto Firmino all got on the score sheet. 28 October: Liverpool beat Crystal Palace in Premier League by a result of 3–0 at Selhurst Park, with Philippe Coutinho, Naby Keïta and Leandro Paredes scoring a goal apiece. 31 October: Liverpool beat Benfica in their fourth UEFA Champions League group stage, winning 3–0, with Mohamed Salah scoring a hat-trick. November 4 November: Liverpool beat Southampton at home by a result of 3–0 in the Premier League, with Mohamed Salah, Paulo Dybala and Emre Can scoring the goals. 18 November: Liverpool beat Tottenham Hotspur away from home by a result of 3–0, with Kostas Manolas, Alessandro Florenzi and Axel Witsel getting on the score sheet. 21 November: Liverpool won their fifth UEFA Champions League group stage game, winning 4–0 at home against Maribor. Leandro Paredes provided three assists and a goal, with Emre Can, Philippe Coutinho and Paulo Dybala getting on the score sheet. | | |}